An Angelic Christmas
by KitCloudkicker5285 and Kit Lee
Summary: After winning the school talent show, the Cloudkicker Trio, Kit, Chris and Jeffery decide to a break from magic to start a new club and to get ready for the holidays. But will an illness in their family be their biggest challenge yet? Stay tuned...
1. Chris' Doughnuts

**Title: An Angelic Christmas**

**Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Disney's TaleSpin, but we do own Chris Cloudkicker and Jeffery & Melissa Cunningham**

**

* * *

**

**  
**** Chapter One **

** Chris' Doughnuts**

It was a beautiful evening in Cape Suzette, the pink and gold sky was always very pleasant to look at and the cooler air and shower of falling leaves meant that autumn was here at last.

In the backyard of a four-story, red-brick boarding house, there was a pile of red, yellow and orange leaves. The pile was shaking, like there was something moving around within the pile.

And then, all of a sudden, the head of a golden, light-brown bear cub poked out from beneath the leaves, laughing. He has shining blue eyes and a smile that makes him look adorably cute.

He laughed playfully as he lay on his back on top of the leaves, spreading his arms and legs, as if making a snow angel.

"Chris!" said his brother, Kit, sounding exasperated. He was holding the handle of a rake in one hand; the other one was on his hip. "We're supposed to be _raking_ the leaves, not playing in it."

But Chris continue to laugh and play in the leaves, giving no sign that he had heard Kit except to roll over onto his belly and flick a handful of leaves at Kit's face.

Kit was caught off guard and he stood there with a look that said: '_I can't believe you just did that!_'

"_Chris!_" Kit exclaimed indignantly, brushing a few leaves off his face and shoulder.

Their cousin, Jeffery, a medium chocolate brown bear cub, laughed at the expression on Kit's face, clutching his rake for support and Chris sat up and hunched his shoulders, looking worried that he might have upset Kit in some way. His eyes were downcast and he looks as though he was about to cry, his bottom lip was trembling.

"Aw, let him play, Kit," Jeffery said lightly. "I've never seen him having this much fun before, and I'd hate to spoil it for him."

"Oh, Chris," Kit said, spotting the look on his face. "I'm sorry," he said, bending down and hugging his brother. "Don't cry. Tell you what, you can play a little longer, but only in this pile, okay?"

"Okay, big brother." Chris said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and hugging Kit. He then went back to playing in his pile of leaves while Kit and Jeffery continue raking their piles toward the wooden fence at the end of the yard.

Just then, Molly Cunningham came outside to see what all the big boys were doing. She walked toward Chris, who was sitting in his pile of leaves, laughing happily as he threw leaves into the air.

"What'cha doing, Chris?" she asked in a sweet voice

"Oh, hi Molly," Chris said cheerfully, he took two leaves, red and orange and stuck them in the bows tied to Molly's ears. "Just playing in the leaves."

Molly giggled, thinking Chris was being so silly. "Hey, can I play with you?"

"Sure!" Chris said, beaming at her.

"Alright!" Molly cried delightedly. "Danger Woman to the rescue!" she yelled, jumping into the pile next to Chris and flicking some at Chris' face and Chris laughed as he flicked some back. Soon, they were having a leaf version of a snowball fight, each throwing handfuls of leaves at the other.

Rebecca and Melissa stepped outside at that point, observing the kids.

"Molly, Chris…" Rebecca said, laughing. "What are you two up to?"

"Just playing in the leaves, Mama," Chris replied cheerfully as he threw a handful of leaves playfully at Melissa, while Molly targeted Rebecca.

"Why you…" Rebecca said in mock anger, the effect was ruined by a sly grin playing on her face. She launched herself at Chris, giving him a hug while tickling his belly.

Chris giggled as he squirmed within Rebecca's clutches while Molly was receiving the same treatment from Melissa.

"Mama!—Heh-heh-heh-heh!—Cut it out."

Rebecca stopped tickling Chris and just hugged him and planting a kiss on his furry cheek while Molly was yelling: "Yeah, Auntie Melissa—ha, ha, ha, ha! What Chris said!"

"Oh, fiddlesticks," Melissa pouted as she released Molly. "You kids never let me have my fun."

Rebecca stood up, lifting Chris to his feet and steering him toward the boarding house.

"Now go wash your face and hands; dinner is on the table." Rebecca said gently. "That means you too, young lady." She added as Molly attempted to sneak away.

"Aw, Mom…" she moaned, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Okay, Mama." Chris said sadly, he really wanted to play some more, but he knew he had to listen to Rebecca, now that she was his adoptive Mama. And so, he went obediently into the house and Rebecca followed, with Molly bringing up the rear.

Rebecca gently took hold of Chris' shoulder, stopping him on his way to the washroom and pulled him into a hug.

"Listen, Chris," she said kindly. "I know you wanted to play some more, but you can play tomorrow. I'll tell Kit and Jeffery to leave your pile where it is, so you could play in it again tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Chris smiled as he hugged Rebecca back. "Yeah! Thanks, Mama," he kissed her on the cheek and continued on his way to the washroom, followed by Molly.

Rebecca went back outside while Melissa was calling and beckoning the boys into the house.

"Kit, Jeffery dears! Come on inside now, dinner is ready." Melissa called to them from the porch.

"Just a minute, Aunt Melissa," Kit said, raking the pile of leaves in the middle of the yard. "This is the last pile and then we'll be ready to come in."

"Oh, Kit." Rebecca said, joining Melissa on the porch again. "Leave that pile for Chris, I promised he could play in it again tomorrow."

"Okay," Kit said, handing his rake to Jeffery, who was gathering all the outside tools and getting ready to put them back in the shed. "Good luck keeping the wind from blowing it away…"

At the mention of wind, gray clouds covered the pink and gold sky, a light breeze begin to sweep the yard and a sprinkle of rain started falling

"Oh great, just great, that's not good." Jeffery groaned in dismay as a drop of rain hit him squarely on the nose, he had been enjoying the beautiful autumn day and it was turning into a gloomy rain with a rumble of thunder.

Jeffery and Kit quickly hurried inside since neither of them had their rain gears on.

"Just great…" Rebecca said, looking sadly up at the sky, a drop of rain hit her nose. "Now it'll be too wet and muddy for Chris to play in the leaves tomorrow…Oh, he'll be so disappointed."

"Maybe not, Rebecca dear," Melissa said beside her. "We'll just have to let him play an indoor game that's just as fun."

Chris was less than happy when he was told at the dinner table that, unfortunately, he wouldn't be playing in the leaves tomorrow as promised, but he understood and made no fuss about it, he just sat there in a sad mood, one hand on his chin , the other stirring his peas with his fork.

"Oh, cheer up, Chris dear." Melissa said sympathetically. "Tell you what, how about we play a game instead; have you ever played Musical Chairs?"

"Mom…." Jeffery groaned, slightly embarrassed. "That's a little kid's game." But he fell silent at the rare stern look his mother gave him. "I'm sorry," he muttered, knowing his mother's 'apologize now!' glare only too well.

Melissa smiled approvingly. "Don't think you're off the hook yet, young man, you're still doing the dishes."

"Aw man!" Jeffery groaned despairingly.

"Um, no…" Chris said quietly, he was curious about this game but he didn't want to appear too childish, since Jeffery thought this game was for little kids. "How do you play?"

"Oh it's easy." Molly piped up. "You put chairs together, play some music and walk around the chairs, when the music stops; you have to sit down before anybody else do."

"'Does,' sweetie." Rebecca corrected her, and then she turned her attention to Chris and Kit. "Chris, Kit, when Baloo gets back, I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Okay, Mama." Chris said.

"Yes, ma'am." Kit said respectfully.

In the next half hour, Baloo came through the front door in a very wet brown overcoat. He took it off and hung it on the coat rack. _Drip…drip…drip…_ drops of water dripped off his coat and hit the floor, creating a small puddle under the coat rack

"Man alive, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" Baloo panted, shaking his head and sending water everywhere.

"Baloo!" Rebecca said indignantly. "Melissa spent all morning mopping!"

"Sorry Aggie." Baloo said sheepishly.

"Oh, it's okay, dear." Melissa said with a smile, understanding of the rain. "Jeffery, would you run and get the mop and a bucket, dear?"

"Aye-aye, Mommy."Jeffery said happily, obeying his Mom as he walked off toward the cleaning closet. He was always glad to help his mother around the house.

Just then, Chris came into the living room and spotted Baloo.

"Daddy Bear!" Chris shouted joyfully, running and jumping into Baloo's arms.

"Hey there, Lil Buddy!" Baloo said, catching Chris in his arms and hugging him. "How was school today?" he asked, ruffling Chris' hair

"It was good," Chris replied excitedly. "I worked in the cafeteria today with big brother, Jeffery and Oscar! And then I met Linda! She's really nice, she introduced me to her friends and they really like me! And then…" Chris paused, all excitement drained out of him and he let out a sad sniff.

"Hey, what's wrong, Chris?" Baloo asked gently, cradling Chris in his arms, concerned for his sudden change of mood. "Did one of their boyfriends get jealous?"

"No…" Chris said, wiping his tears on his sleeve, and then burying his face in Baloo's chest

"Aw, c'mon Chris, you can tell ol' Baloo." Baloo said, now rocking Chris gently in his cradling arms.

"Baloo, Chris came here after school, crying. Kit said he had a problem at school today after his lunch duties. And-and…" Rebecca stuttered with barely suppressed rage.

"It was a substitute teacher, Papa Bear." said Kit angrily. "He was only filling in and he gave us a test, even though it was only Chris' fourth day at school." He crumpled up a piece of paper into a ball and threw it very hard to the floor. "That wasn't fair! What's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

Rebecca wrapped her arms around Kit and soothed him until he was calmed again

"He was really harsh with Chris." Jeffery said quietly, looking very upset by the memory.

"What!" Baloo exclaimed angrily, but then he calmed himself to rock and sooth a sobbing Chris in his arms. "Shh…Lil Buddy, it'll be okay."

"Their regular teacher had to leave to pick up her kid for a doctor's appointment and they had to have a substitute to fill in, but he was a little hard on Chris, as Kit and Jeffery said," said Melissa walking in to the living room area, having just finished mopping up the puddle made by Baloo's coat.

"A little hard? Mom, he yelled at him for not passing the test." Jeffery said angrily. "He called Chris du—I mean....the D word," he finished, with a nervous look at his mother.

"What's the D word?" Baloo asked, confused. But he knew it must be a word Melissa doesn't like Jeffery using, for Melissa was frowning at her son's near-slip of the word while Jeffery grinned apologetically at his mother.

Rebecca leaned toward Baloo and whispered the word "dumb" in his ear, while Melissa was tactful enough to lift Chris out of Baloo's arms, in case the large pilot becomes so angry, that he could hurt Chris unintentionally. She sat down in her armchair, placed Chris on her lap and begins rocking him while humming a soothing hymn to him

"WHAT!" Baloo shouted in pure anger. "My boy's not du—the D word! Oh, that tears it, I'll show him a thing or two, and when I'm through with him, he'll be able to count all his teeth on one finger!" he growled, slamming his fist upon an innocent carpet table, completely breaking it beyond repair.

"BALOO!" Rebecca and Melissa shouted in unison.

"Eeek!" Jeffery exclaimed in a freak-out reaction, flattening himself against the wall as though he thought Baloo would launch at him next.

Melissa pressed Chris' face to her chest so he wouldn't see the broken table, and when Jeffery recovered, he and Kit picked up the pieces and threw them away.

Baloo looked ashamed at his action. "Sorry, Aggie," he muttered.

"It's okay," Melissa said in a strangled voice, still cradling Chris. "I never really liked that table anyway."

Baloo walked very slowly toward Melissa and Chris and gently lifted Chris out of Melissa's arms and hugging him while he cries.

"Shh, Chris, I'm sorry you had ta see that. That won't happen again, I promise." Baloo said soothingly.

"Promise you won't hurt anybody?" Chris asked in muffled voice, because his face was pressed to Baloo's chest.

Baloo stood there, holding Chris and looking uncertain with himself. Then he felt Kit and Jeffery hugging him around his big belly.

"Yeah, Papa Bear," Kit said. "Please promise that, that was too scary for Chris and Jeffery, and this guy's not worth it; he's just a big jerk."

"Yeah, Da—Uncle Baloo, you scared me pretty bad there." Jeffery said, while mentally scolding himself for nearly letting something slip out again.

Chris pulled his face out of Baloo's chest and looked up at him.

"Daddy Bear… p-please don't hurt anybody," he said, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "You're not a b-bad man, and bad mans hurt people."

_Oh dear me…_ Melissa thought, _his vocabulary skills needs some work_.

"Baloo, I have an idea, but I think we need to discuss it as a family first." Rebecca said, taking Baloo's arm and leading him to the dinning room. Baloo put Chris down as he was led into the dinning room. Chris stayed in the living room to play with Molly.

"A family? I thought we were only _partly_ an official family?" Baloo said in confusion as all except Chris and Molly entered the dinning room.

"Get use to it, Papa Bear, we're all family now, even if we're not biologically related." Kit said, walking along the table and sitting down in a chair. "And no one goes mistreated in this family.

"And beside, Uncle Baloo," Jeffery cut in, sitting down next to Kit. "It's the people that care about you no matter what that's your family."

"Heh, you're right, Star Bear." Baloo chuckled, reaching over the table to ruffle Jeffery's hair. "So, what's your idea, Becky?" he asked, turning his attention to Rebecca, while Jeffery smiled brightly at the usage of his magic show name.

"My idea includes my sister." Rebecca said, pulling Melissa to her side. Trapped with Rebecca's arm around her, Melissa smiled and waved sheepishly. "Now, I think we need to withdraw Chris from public school," Rebecca begins as they all sat down at the table "I don't want this to happen to Chris again. Baloo, he's our son now and we need to do what's best for him," she added gently taking Baloo's hand

"Yeah, Papa Bear, I can keep the bullies off of him, but I can't do anything against a bullying teacher." Kit said.

"And, Kit and I can keep him safe doing cafeteria work." Jeffery added. "but this is out of my league."

"So, I was thinking, Baloo," Rebecca continued, "that maybe we should have Chris homeschooled by Melissa until he gained enough education to keep up with Kit and Jeffery's class."

"I don't know, sister dear." Melissa said slowly. "Even if he gains enough education, he still has the heart and mind of a small child, teachers and students can still take advantage of his innocence. And Jeffery and Kit can't prevent everything from happening to him."

"Oh…yeah, you've got a point there, sis." Rebecca said. "Hmm, then I guess you'll have to homeschool him permanently."

"I'd be glad to, as long as it keeps him safe." Melissa said, smiling.

"But what about his friends he made today?" Jeffery asked. "Making friends is hard, believe me, I know."

"Yeah and, how is he going to see them again when he's not going to public school anymore?" Kit asked. "Jeffery's right, it took me weeks to make friends with Ernie and the Jungle Aces, Oscar, Jeffery and Linda—"

"Wait, let me get this straight," Baloo interrupted, with an air of one trying to understand something complex. "You want to take Chris out of public school and have Aggie homeschool him instead?"

"Yes." Rebecca said again holding Baloo's hand. Then she turned to Kit and Jeffery. "I've thought about that, and maybe you can work something out with the Jungle Aces and get a mixture of yours and his friends in that club."

"Uh, actually Mom, I was planning on dropping out of that club…" Kit admitted. "Ernie's not the best influence for Chris and he might not even let Chris in. Beside, he turned me against Papa Bear…" he shot an apologetic glance at Baloo.

"What, now when did this happen?" Rebecca asked, feeling confused.

"Heh-heh… Long story, Mom, but it worked out in the end." Kit said still looking apologetically at Baloo. "Papa Bear was playacting Bullethead, but he was only doing it for me, and Ernie made me see it as an embarrassment instead of a gift from the heart."

"Ah, thanks Lil Britches." Baloo smiled, giving Kit a one-arm hug, happy that he made Kit proud.

"Yeah, Cuz is right." Jeffery said. "Ernie wouldn't let me in and that was before I said I was Kit's cousin, but no matter, he would have said 'no adventure, no join,' and Kit's co-founder..."

"You're right," Rebecca said, frowning. "Ernie doesn't sound like someone I'd want Chris to hang out with. I guess it's good that you're leaving that club."

"Well now," Baloo said to Kit and Jeffery, as if Rebecca has not spoken. "Looks like you'll have to start a new club and make it yer own."

"Hey, yeah…" Kit said, he liked Baloo's suggestion rather a lot, it meant Chris can keep all the friends he made even though he'll no longer be attending the same school.

Jeffery looked slyly at Kit. "Yeah, why didn't you think of that, O Great Magician?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh hush," Kit said, giving Jeffery a nuggie.

"Anyway, back to the topic of discussion, Baloo," Melissa said. "Those teachers don't have the patience to deal with Chris, they're moving too fast for him, schooling him myself would the best thing for him, dear."

"And also," Rebecca added. "There's going to be a few changes at Higher for Hire. Baloo, I want you and the boys to move here in this boarding house. Higher For Hire is just not much of a home for the boys, you understand, don't you, Baloo?"

"Yeah, Becky," Baloo said understandingly. "But what about the Sea Duck, who's gonna watch the plane?"

"Wildcat will watch over it, but the boys having a stable home is more important than that plane,"

"Well, he could always park it at the dock out back."Melissa suggested.

Jeffery let out a happy whoop and swung an arm around Kit's shoulders.

"Hey Cuz, looks like we're roommates."

"Hey yeah I guess so." Kit said smiling happily

Kit loved Higher for Hire, but seeing that he and Chris are moving in with Jeffery and the fact that Baloo will be moving here as well, he didn't really have a problem with the changes, as long as he can get away from Baloo's snores.

"What are you guys talking about?" said an innocently curious voice.

They all turned to see Chris standing in the doorway to the dinning room with a curious expression. Apparently, Kit and Jeffery's yells of celebration aroused Chris' curiosity and he came to investigate.

"Chris, come sit by me, sweetie." Rebecca said, gesturing to the chair beside her.

"Okay, Mama." Chris said, and he obediently sat in the chair Rebecca had indicated.

"Chris, remember that teacher who treated you unfairly today?" Rebecca asked. Chris nodded, as though he'd rather not think about it. "Well, we've been talking and we really don't want that happening to you again." She stopped there and gave Melissa a look that told her to pick up from there.

"Well, Chris dear, as your Mama said," Melissa said, slightly nervous. "We don't want that happening to you again, and we decided that it would be best if I teach you from now on."

"You're gonna be my new teacher at school? Oh boy!" Chris exclaimed excitedly.

"No, Chris." Kit said, shaking his head. "They want to take you out of school and have Aunt Melissa teach you at home instead."

"Oh…" said Chris sadly, bowing his head. His lips trembled as he went on. "B-b-but, what about my friends? W-will I ever see them again?"

Rebecca hugged him with a hand on his head. "Shh, baby, you'll see them again. Kit and Jeffery will see to that."

"R-r-really?" Chris sniffed, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

"Yeah, Little Brother, we promise. Besides, Linda and her friends are mine and Jeffery's too." Kit said hugging Chris sympathetically.

"Yeah, Cuz," Jeffery said, hugging Chris with Kit. "We're gonna start our own club for just us and our friends. That way, you'll see Linda and the others every afternoon."

"Wow, you mean it?" Chris said in awe.

"Yes, we mean it, Cuz. Just give us a little time to set it all up for us, okay?"Jeffery said, giving Chris a light tickle in his ribs, causing Chris to giggle.

The next day at school, Kit and Jeffery has been held up in the hallways by all of Chris' friends; mostly the girls and they demanded to know where Chris was.

"He's being homeschooled from now on," Kit and Jeffery kept saying over and over again,

"Why?" asked Linda when she cornered them herself, looking concerned. "Is it something to do with that horrible sub?"

"Uh, yeah," Kit said, "Baloo and Miss Cunningham are afraid that people might take advantage of him, being so innocent, you know."

"Yeah, that is probably wise. I hated seeing him hurt like that." Linda said with a frown. "I am glad Mr. Pomeroy fired him, he was causing Chris such distress."

"You hated it? How do you think I felt, I wanted to hit him for scaring my brother and making him cry." Kit said in a slightly angry tone.

"Will we ever see him again?" Linda asked.

"You know," Jeffery piped up. "We're working on that, we're thinking of starting an after school club for just his and our friends."

Just then, Linda's gang of girls came up behind her and realized instantly that Chris wasn't there.

"Aww..." they cooed in disappointment, and something about their behavior made Kit and Jeffery frown. "Where's our cute, adorable little baby?" they asked, giggling behind their hands.

"Ugh!" Linda said in anger and disgust. "Girls, he's not a baby, he's just innocent and caring." She clapped a hand to her face as they begin to whine and protest, feeling really embarrassed by her friends' behavior. "I'm surrounded by superficial idiots…"

"Humph! Fine, be that way, Linda," they said, rather snobbishly. "Hang out with Baby Jeffery and Clownkicker if you want! We could care less."

Kit's anger suddenly burst to the surface and he slammed his fist against the lockers so hard that the girls shrieked with fright and ran off in different directions.

"Kit!" Jeffery cried; seizing Kit's wrist and examining his hand, which started to turn red at the spot where it made contact with the lockers. "Are you alright?"

"Looks like Mom pulled Chris out of here just in time." Kit said sadly. "Who knows what those girls would've done to him in the long run."

"So that's the famous Cloudkicker tough guy routine?" Linda asked "I'm glad I'm your true friend or I'd be in trouble." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, that was just me letting my anger out," Kit said, "My tough guy routine is different from that."

"Cuz, c'mon, let's go to my locker." Jeffery said, still holding Kit's wrist. "I need to treat it right away and then I'd have to bandage it."

Jeffery then pulled Kit along down the hall toward his locker, Linda followed. He opened his locker, got out the first aid kit and begin treating and bandaging it up.

"There, how does that feels, Cuz?" Jeffery asked anxiously.

Kit held up his hand and flexed his fingers. "Better. Thanks, Jeffery."

"No problem, Cuz," Jeffery said, hugging Kit. "But next time, hit something softer!"

"What, your stomach?" Kit asked jokingly, giving Jeffery a light, playful punch to his stomach.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Cuz…" Jeffery said sarcastically, rubbing his belly.

"You two are funny." Linda said, giggling. "So, about this after school club…when and where is it going to be?"

"We don't have those details straighten out yet." Jeffery admitted. "But it's just for ours and Chris' true friends, like you and Oscar."

"Do you know if any other of Chris' so-called friends are really his friends, or do they all only like him because he's cute?" Kit asked Linda.

"Well, there's Tootie Little…" Linda said slowly, "But she's obsessed with having him for a boyfriend, so I wouldn't recommend her...."

"Heh-heh, the turtle trainer…" Jeffery muttered, chuckling softly.

"Heh-heh, yeah, Chris is a long way away from being ready for that kind of stuff." Kit chuckled.

"Um-hmm!" Jeffery nodded.

"Well," Linda said, holding her chin thoughtfully. "The other three who were in line that day were your friends, Kit, the three original Jungle Aces members… I never knew their names, but they liked Chris for who he is, even saying Ernie was a bad influence for him to meet."

"Okay," said Jeffery, getting out a piece of paper and pen and begins to write down names. "Oh, Linda, if you're not busy, would you come to the Malt Shop after school? We're meeting Oscar and a few friends there later to discuss this club and stuff."

"Okay, I'm there." Linda said just as the bell rang, singling the start of fifth period. "Well I gotta go, see ya later."

True to her words, when school was let out that afternoon, Linda was the first to meet them at the Malt Shop. Kit offered to buy her a sundae while Jeffery went to the payphone booth to call home.

"Hello?" said Chris' voice from the receiver.

"Oh, hi, Chris." Jeffery said brightly. "How's your first day with my Mom?"

"Great!" Chris said happily. "She's taught me lots of stuff, right now she's teaching me to make your favorite afternoon snack!"

"Jammed doughnuts?" Jeffery asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Chris confirmed.

"Well, that's great!" Jeffery said happily. "Listen, could you please tell my Mom that Kit and I are going to be late getting home today, we had to meet with our friends after school. We'll try to be home around five, okay?"

"Okay, Jeffery. Can I talk to Kit?"

"Uh…" Jeffery said hesitantly, glancing at Kit and saw that he was busy buying seven sundaes, one for each friend that were coming or have already arrived. "He's a little busy right now, Chris. But he'll see you in a little while, okay?"

"Okay…" Chris sighed sadly, and Jeffery could tell from his tone that he really misses Kit.

"Listen, Cuz," Jeffery begun, but a cool female voice interrupted him.

"Please insert another ten cents if you would like to extend your toll time."

Jeffery glared at the phone, then he turned out his pocket and a tiny little white moth flutters out of it, he was broke and he had no way of calling Chris back. He scowled coldly at the phone as he put the receiver back in its place with a little more force than he had intended.

"Stupid payphone…" he muttered grumpily. "Ran out of time before I could even try to comfort my poor Cuz, and I didn't even use my full five minutes!" He then vented his feelings by kicking the phone booth with his foot. "I want my dime back, you piece of junk!" he shouted, waving a fist threateningly at the phone booth.

He joined Kit at the bar, looking very grumpy with his arms folded and his lips pursed.

"Oh, there you are." Kit said, "Help me with—what's the matter with you?" he asked, noticing Jeffery's less-than-happy expression.

"I called home; Chris answered the phone and he asked about you." Jeffery said, still looking a bit annoyed. "When I told him you were busy, he…he sounded sad…and before I could cheer him up, the stupid phone was asking for more money, and I only used two minutes, that phone owes me another three minutes!"

To Jeffery's slight indignation, Kit didn't seem bothered by this news.

"Heh, yeah, that happens a lot." Kit said; handing Jeffery the tray loaded with four glasses of sundaes. "Here, take these, please and carry them over there. Linda's saving us a table."

"Okay, can do, Cuz." Jeffery sighed, picking up two trays at once. "Oh, by the way, Chris is well. He had a great day with my Mom, but I think he really misses us. But as I said, he sounded a little sad before the phone went off on me."

_Poor little brother,_ Kit thought as he turned back toward the bar for another tray. _I hope Aunt Melissa explain to him how payphones work, I'd hate for him to be very sad over a misunderstanding. I'll buy him a sundae before I leave, just in case he is, that'll cheer him up... Let's see, I still got fifty _cents_ left…._

Kit and Jeffery carried the trays of sundaes to the table where five people were waiting for them, Linda, who was saving the table for them. Next to her, sat Oscar, looking a little nervous but happy to be there. Next to him were the hippo, the rabbit and the vulture from the Jungle Aces.

"Hey Kit," the hippo, rabbit and vulture said in unison.

"Hey Kit, uh, Ernie's been saying mean stuff about you…" said the hippo. "Well, more of your brother than you. He says your brother is so babyish, he may still drinks out of a baby bottle…."

"We told him to shut up and left," the rabbit said quickly, seeing the outraged look on Kit's face.

Linda frowned. "Chris Cloudkicker is a very sweet, very nice person, he's just innocent as a lamb, that doesn't mean he's a baby."

"Yeah, but I noticed your girl friends treating him like one," the rabbit said. "And they started doing that after Ernie started the bottle-drinking rumor."

Linda gritted her teeth and a vein was throbbing in her temple. She let out a snarl and her grip on her glass was so tight that it cracked down the side.

"They weren't my friends, they were just tag-alongs!" she shouted.

"Eeek!" squeaked Jeffery, Oscar and the three ex-Jungle Aces members fearfully and they huddled together in fright, as though afraid Linda might suddenly run at them and attack. Kit, however, sat there like nothing had happened.

"Linda, calm down," Kit said, still acting like nothing unusual just happened. "I know they weren't really your friends, now drink your sundae before it leaks from that crack you made in your glass."

"Tee-hee… oops!" Linda laughed. "Oh no, did I just do—? Great! I let my anger get me again, darn it!" she said in a half-hearted sigh as the ice cream started running down on her hands.

"You break it, you buy it!" yelled the bartender from the bar.

Linda let out a small squeal-like squeak and fell out of her seat, landing on her back on the floor. She then pulled herself up by holding onto the edge of the table.

"Heh, heh, sorry…" Linda muttered, a big sweat-drop was sliding down her forehead. And she went over to the bar to pay for the cracked glass while getting a new sundae.

"Kit, we all really like your brother as he is, like Linda said, he's just innocent as a lamb, we don't think he's babyish at all," the rabbit said, hopping to cheer Kit up.

"Thanks guys," Kit said, smiling. "Let's forget about Ernie and get down to business. Jeffery?"

Jeffery cleared his throat as Linda rejoined their table. "Chris made a few true friends in his last day in our school. But he misses his friends and we'd like to provide him with a connection to his friends. This connection will be in a form of a new club, just for friends of his and ours to join."

"That means you guys." Kit said, beaming around at them all.

"Right Kit," Jeffery said nodding,

"But we'll need a clubhouse, and Ernie would never surrender his Jungle Aces' Clubhouse," said the vulture.

"We've already thought of that," Jeffery said. "There's an empty lot across the street from my boarding house, it's used as a small junkyard mostly, we just need to buy that lot, clean it up and build a clubhouse there."

"But how do we do all of this?" asked Linda. "We'll need money and lots of it if we're going to buy a square piece of land, clean it up and build a clubhouse…."

"That's where Oscar comes in," said Kit, with an encouraging hand on Oscar's shoulder. "He has already agreed to ask his Mom if he can sponsor for us and be our financial manager."

"Now all we have to do is clean up that lot, that's all." Jeffery said; he was looking forward to cleaning up that old lot.

"U-um, don't get your hopes up too high, guys." Oscar said nervously, fearing the possibility of a 'no' from his mother. "I haven't even gotten the 'yes' from my Mom yet..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll get it, Oscar." Linda said kindly, patting Oscar's hand. "Be optimistic for once in your life! This is for Chris mostly, but it's also for us to hang as friends."

"Okay, but what's our name's gonna be?" asked the hippo. "The Flying Dutchman?"

"Ugh, no!" Linda said with distaste. "That name has already been used in tons of stories, we need to be more original."

"Uh, we'll come up with a name once we have our clubhouse," said Kit. "I don't want us to become official and then get disappointed because Oscar's Mom says 'no.'"

The group all murmured in agreement.

"Now guys, I was thinking of linking our club with a Cub Scout society," Jeffery said, keen to share his idea. "That way we can have summer camps and charity work to go with our club, what do you guys think?'

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Jeffery, as long as there's a girls' cabin…" Linda said, making Jeffery blush. "We can clean up the world and help the needy people."

"Yeah, let's do it!" echoed the others.

"But to do that, we'll need a scout master," said the rabbit. "Two of them, if we're going to have girls in our club."

"Well, Baloo can be our scout master." Kit said slowly.

"Yeah, let's get Uncle Baloo," said Jeffery, excitedly. "And we can get my Mom to be the girls' scout master."

"Sure, who is your Mom anyway?" Linda asked.

Jeffery blushed scarlet at Linda's question. "Melissa Aggie Cunningham."

"No way!" Linda said in surprise. "Your Mom is the Great Magician Girl Melissa?"

"Uh, yeah…" Jeffery muttered, blushing, if that was possible, even more.

"Then that makes you Star Bear, I didn't recognize you without your costume!" Linda said excitedly, clearly retraining herself from launching at Jeffery like a lunatic fan. Then as though unable to stop herself, she pulled out a notebook and pen from her bag and practically begged him for his signature.

Jeffery sighed sadly. "Please don't start treating me like a celebrity, I hate it."

Linda looked sad and apologetic as she lowered her notebook and pen. "I'm sorry…" she muttered

"No, don't be," Jeffery said quickly. "You did nothing wrong. It's just that, I want to be treated like everyone else, I don't want anybody treating me like a king.... But I will sign your book."

"Oh, yay!" Linda said happily.

He then took her book and wrote the following words.

_Follow your heart and dreams; you will be amazed where they will lead you. Always have hope for the future, no matter what you're facing now._

_If you ever get lost, follow your heart and your heart will lead you home, to the people who care. Love may be hard to find, but that's only because people are looking in the wrong places._

—_Star Bear _

He handed the notebook back to Linda and she took it and read what he written. She smiled a very teary smile.

"Aww, that was so sweet, Jeff," she said, giving him a gentle hug.

"Okay, I think that's all we need to talk about for now." Kit said. "Until we get our clubhouse, we're meeting at the boarding house where Jeffery, Chris and I live on Mondays and Fridays after school. Is there any other questions?"

The hippo raised his hand

"Yes?" said Kit, acknowledging him.

"I thought you lived at Higher for Hire, Kit…" said the hippo, confused.

"Chris and I have been relocated to Jeffery's house as a more stable home to live in." Kit explained. "Any other questions?"

When they shook their heads, Kit dismissed them and went over to counter.

"I'd like one more sundae, please." Kit said to the bartender.

"Haven't you had enough?" the bartender asked in mild concern. "You don't want to go getting big around the middle, do ya?" he added teasingly, gently poking Kit's small round belly. Kit laughed

"Hey, it's not for me, Max," Kit said with a smile, rubbing the spot where the bartender had poked him. "It's for my brother. I'm taking it home to him."

"Oh well, that's nice of ya." Max said, scooping the sundae into a paper cup and sealing it with a plastic lid. "Here you are," he handed Kit the cup.

"Thanks Max." Kit said, holding out two quarters while taking the cup with the other hand. Then he turned to leave. "Bye Max, c'mon Jeff, let's go."

"Comin', Cuz!" Jeffery said happily, jogging alongside Kit. "Bye Max," he called over his shoulder at the bartender, waving an arm in farewell.

"Bye boys!" Max shouted after them just as they ran out of the malt shop.

Kit and Jeffery raced each other down the street toward their boarding house, which now has a sign on the side of the building to the right of the front door, which had an image of a house floating on a cloud and underneath this image were words that read: _'Cunningham's Home of the Sky.'_

"Hey look, Jeffery, your Mom finally got the sign up." Kit said as he hopped onto the front step.

"Finally! Mom's been meaning to put that sign up for weeks." Jeffery said as he ran past Kit and hopped onto the welcome mat. "Ha, ha, I beat you, Cuz."

"Heh, nice try, Jeff…" Kit said slyly, swinging an arm around Jeffery's neck and proceeded to give him a nuggie. "I was here first, ergo, I beat _you_."

"Aw, but you always win, I never win a foot race with you, Cuz…" Jeffery said, pouting from under Kit's arm.

Kit laughed as he released Jeffery. "Oh, don't worry, Jeff, I've just been running all my life, it's only natural that I'm a bit faster."

"Heh, yeah, and you had to be fast to get away from Weatherspoon and pirates." Jeffery said, opening the front door.

"Exactly," Kit said, clapping Jeffery on the back as they walked into the boarding house. "Tell you what, I'll help you become a fast runner, you just have to jog and exercise more and slim that belly of yours down a bit…" he added slyly, patting Jeffery's round belly.

"Look who's talking, cubby," Jeffery replied slyly, patting Kit's belly in return. "And no thanks, that would mean I'll have to give up Mom's donuts and I'm not giving 'em up,"

Kit laughed. "Okay, suit yourself."

They walked down the hall toward the kitchen to find Melissa standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms crossed and she looked stern.

"Uh-oh…" Jeffery squeaked and he ducked behind Kit.

"Uh… hi, Aunt Melissa." Kit said uncertainly, wondering what Melissa was looking so stern about.

"Jeffery Lee Cunningham," Melissa said very sternly, and Kit sidestepped out of the way, no longer hiding Jeffery behind his back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"W-what is the m-m-meaning of what, Mommy?" Jeffery asked very timidly, his head slightly bowed and his shoulders hunched.

"Did you hang up on Chris?" she asked. "He was very upset and he went up to your room and cried his heart out, poor dear."

"Oh," Jeffery said, comprehension dawned on his face. "That wasn't my fault, Mommy, it was a payphone and it went off on me."

"Oh..." Melissa said, and her sternness seemed to melt as she unfolded her arms. "I'm sorry, Jeffery dear, I know I raised you better than that." And she moved forward and hugged her son.

"It's okay, Mommy." Jeffery said, hugging her back. "I'm going to go up and comfort him, I'll be right back," he said as they broke apart.

He climbed up the stairs all the way up to the attic bedroom. He pushed the door slowly open and entered the room, looking around for Chris. He spotted him sitting on the bottom bunk.

Chris' knees were drawn up to his chin, his arms were wrapped around his legs and his face was buried on top of his knees. As Jeffery approaches him slowly, he heard a sob escape Chris.

Jeffery sat lightly onto the bed beside Chris. Chris didn't even seem to notice the extra weight on the bed. Jeffery reached over to Chris and gently pulled him toward himself, setting Chris on his lap, holding him a gentle soothing embrace while massaging the back of Chris' head with one hand.

Inside Jeffery's embrace, Chris uncurled himself and buried in his face on Jeffery's shoulder, hiccupping slightly.

"W-why…d-d-did you…hung up on me?" Chris asked between sobs and hiccups.

"Chris, I didn't…" Jeffery said in a soft, soothing voice, still massaging the back of Chris' head with gentle strokes and circle motions.

Chris pulled his face away from Jeffery's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. Chris' face was a real mess, his furry cheeks were wet with tears and his nose was a little snotty.

"B-b-but, I h-h-heard a click, and then… you weren't there anymore…"

"Oh, Chris…." Jeffery said gently, reaching over to the bedside table for a tissue and handed it to Chris, who took it and blew his nose on it very hard and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I was calling home via payphone; they cost a dime to call people with and only give you five minutes to talk."

"B-b-but, we d-d-didn't talked that long…" Chris said confusedly, laying his head back on Jeffery's shoulder again and let out a few more hiccups.

"The phone was broken." Jeffery said, hugging Chris on his lap a little tighter. He wanted to say 'the stupid payphone was broken,' but he always deliberately avoided using the word 'stupid' in Chris' presence. "It only gave me two out of five minutes to talk to you. I wanted to call you back, but I was broke."

"Broke?" Chris asked, and he backed away a few inches so he could see Jeffery's face. "What did you broke."

"No, Chris," Jeffery said in a resigned voice, placing a hand on Chris' head and gently pushing him back to rest on his shoulder. "Broke is the past tense for break, that's true, but it's also a term meaning a person has no money."

"Oh…." Chris said slowly. "So—so you didn't….hung up on me?"

"I would never do that, Cuz," Jeffery said with another gentle squeeze in his embrace on Chris. "You and Kit are my very favorite cousins next to Molly," He ruffles Chris' hair a bit. "I love you guys too much to ever hang up on you." Chris let out a cry of happiness and hugged Jeffery very tightly. "There, that's my happy Cuz," Jeffery said encouragingly, hugging Chris too and patting him on the back of the head. "Now, c'mon, Kit brought you back a sundae."

"The ice cream kind?" Chris asked hopefully as he slid himself off of Jeffery's lap.

"Heh-heh, yeah." Jeffery laughed. "With an extra cherry on top, just for you, Cuz." He added, playfully tickling Chris' side, causing Chris to squeal with excitement and ticklish laugher.

As Jeffery and Chris entered the kitchen, Kit was at the bar, eating a doughnut with a bit of icing on his upper lip.

"Hmm, these are good, Aunt Melissa," Kit said, taking a swig of milk.

"Actually, Chris made them," Melissa said proudly, glancing over at Chris. "All I did was talked him through it and showed him what to do and he did the rest."

Kit spat out a mouthful of milk, spraying Jeffery in the face, who has just sat down next him and now wished he had not.

"Cuz!" Jeffery exclaimed, glaring at Kit with great annoyance. He then reached for a napkin and wiped his face clean. "Don't make a habit of that, it's not cool."

"Sorry," Kit said quickly, and then he turned his attention to Melissa as Chris sat down on his other side. "He did? –He made these?"

"Give your brother some credit, Kit; he may be uneducated, but he's a good listener and a fast learner." Melissa said, looking at Chris with pride. "He knows how to follow directions, and these good doughnuts are the results of his ability to follow directions and instructions to the letter."

"That's great! I was just surprised that he could cook so well after just one day of homeschooling, that's all." Kit said, and then he swung an arm around Chris' shoulder and gave him a one-arm hug. "These doughnuts are great, Chris, I'm proud of you."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing…" Chris said modestly, and for the first time since Jeffery had known him, he blushed, his cheeks turned a pinkish red.

"Hey, these are good, Cuz!" Jeffery said happily, biting into one of Chris' doughnut. Chris blushed even redder.

"Boys, while Chris was making these doughnuts, he had an idea." Melissa said, standing opposite them across the bar. "Go on, Chris dear, tell them."

"Heh-heh, well um..." Chris laughed bashfully as he blushed scarlet and he avoided eye contact with the other two. "C-can you tell them?" He asked Melissa timidly.

"No, Chris dear, this was your idea, you need to tell them." Melissa said encouragingly.

"Yeah, c'mon Chris, what's your idea?" Kit asked, grasping Chris' hand reassuringly.

"I….I thought we could make doughnuts… for the poor kids who don't get any." Chris muttered

"Hey, that's a great idea, Cuz!" Jeffery said excitedly after a moment's pause.

"Yeah," agreed Kit. "That can be part of our charity work. Chris, you're a genius!"

Kit hugged Chris and Jeffery joined in.

"Aw shucks, I'm no genius…" said Chris modestly. "I just had a good idea, that's all."

"Well, you came up with a great idea, Cuz." Jeffery said, giving Chris a gentle squeeze. "And that makes you a genius in my book.

"Amen, Jeffery." Kit said in agreement.

"Aw guys, cut it out, you're making me blush." Chris said bashfully, but he looked rather pleased with himself all the same. "So, uh, what were you two doing at the malt shop?"

"Oh, um, we were meeting our friends there." Jeffery said

"Chris, I felt bad about you leaving your school friends just to be homeschooled, away from bullying teachers." Kit added. "So Jeffery and I agreed that we needed to set something up so you can see your friends again. We've formed a new club, which will be for us and our friends only."

Chris bowed his head, looking a little sad. "You didn't have to feel bad for me, big brother, I was having so much fun learning from Aunt Melissa, but now it won't be fun anymore, knowing you feel bad for me not being with my friends."

Kit wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders. "Well, with this club, I won't have to feel bad for you, because you'll see your friends in the afternoon every other day."

Jeffery hugged Chris too. "You know, Cuz…your doughnut for charity idea came at a prefect timing. Our club is going to be doing a lot of charity work and you came up with the first charity idea!"

"I-I did?"Chris asked uncertainly.

Just then, Rebecca came walking into the kitchen, led by the smell of Chris' doughnuts.

"Mmm, something smells good in here." Rebecca said, taking a doughnut from the bar, but it was snatched out of her hand by Melissa. "Ow!" she gasped as Melissa smacked her hand.

"Sorry sister dear, but it's too close to dinnertime for this." Melissa said, placing the doughnut back on the tray.

Rebecca frowned resentfully as she rubbed her hand, clearly thinking Melissa was a hypocrite for allowing the boys to have one.

"But you let the boys have one, it's not fair, sis." Rebecca pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well that's different, sister dear," Melissa said gently, putting the lid on top of the tray of doughnuts and moving the tray to the counter opposite the bar. "They are growing boys, whereas you are a grown woman who needs to watch her fat intakes," she said, grinning slyly at her.

"Oh, fine!" Rebecca said in great annoyance. "You just want to spoil them. I know you, sis."

Chris was looking back and forth between Rebecca and Melissa, a look of pity on his innocent face.

"Can Mama just have one bite, Aunt Melissa?" Chris asked. "I want her to taste my doughnuts."

"Your doughnut, Chris?" Rebecca said, looking surprised. "You mean you made those doughnuts?"

"Yes, Mama, and Aunt Melissa helped." Chris said happily.

Melissa smiled as she placed a hand on Chris' shoulder. "Yes, Chris made these doughnuts under my supervision. I gave him instructions and he did it, the only things I did were preheating the oven, put the doughnuts into the oven and then took them out when they were done."

"Wow," Rebecca said, looking impressed. "Keep this up, and we'll have another little chef in the family," she said, glancing in Jeffery's direction.

"Hey, what about me? I can cook too, you know!" Kit shouted indignantly.

"Oh Kit, I've been needing to have a word with you." Rebecca said, placing a hand on Kit's shoulder.

"Huh?" Kit said, looking a little confused. "What about?"

Rebecca surveyed him for a moment, as though worried that what she had to say might upset him. She sighed as she steered Kit out of the kitchen and into the living room. Jeffery followed them.

* * *

**Authors' note:  
Oooh, sounds serious. What does Rebecca have to say? Any guesses? Find out for sure on the next chapter of **_**An Angelic Christmas**_**!**

**KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee are hoping you're enjoying their second installment of TaleSpin: The Cloudkicker Trio and hope that you are entertained as well as interested in our Cloudkicker Trio series.**

**Till next time… **


	2. Teal Green Eyes

**Title: An Angelic Christmas **

**Authors: KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Disney's TaleSpin, but we do own Chris Cloudkicker and Jeffery & Melissa Cunningham **

**Chapter Two **

**Teal Green Eyes**

Rebecca led Kit into the living room and asked him to sit down. Kit sat nervously on the sofa, feeling a little unease as he wondered briefly what was this all about. Jeffery sat next to Kit, looking politely curious.

"No need to look worried, Kit, you did nothing wrong. I just wanted to talk to you." Rebecca assured him kindly, seeing how nervous he was looking. Kit looked relived, though still wary. "Your school called and said that you were having trouble reading..." she said, watching Kit closely.

"Um, yeah, I kinda do," Kit admitted hesitantly. "But only in books, the prints are too tiny!"

Jeffery looked sideways at Kit, a slight worried expression on his face. "The prints aren't too tiny, Cuz, I can read them just fine without my glasses. If they were tiny, I'd know, because I'd have to wear my glasses to read them." He then took out a pair of black half-moon framed glasses from the inside of his sweater and showed it to Kit.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Jeff." Kit said as Jeffery put his glasses on to show Kit how he looked wearing them.

"Well, I only wear them for reading, Cuz." Jeffery said, taking his glasses off and pocketing them. "And I don't have to wear them all the time anyway."

Just then, Melissa came into the living room, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a novel tucked under her arm. She sometimes read her book in the evening as it relaxes her after a long day. She takes a cup of coffee with her while she reads, because reading makes her drowsy and she is likely to nod off unless she has a cup of coffee on hand while she reads.

Chris followed behind her, carrying his green book, which had large printed words and pictures in it. The cover had a picture of a lion cub with a crown on his head. The title over the lion's head read: "The Brave Little King of Lions" in yellow letters. Jeffery recognized it as one of his old bedtime story books. His mother must have given it to Chris. He smiled; he would've given Chris that book himself anyway.

Jeffery walked over to the sofa where Chris had sat down and sat next to him.

"You're enjoying that book, Cuz?" he asked as he put an arm around Chris' shoulders and gently pulled him close to his side.

Chris beamed at Jeffery. "Yeah," he said happily. "It's my favorite book! Want me to read it to you?"

"Sure, Cuz." Jeffery smiled as he sat back in the sofa, getting comfortable as Chris started to read to him, every now and then, he would pause as he struggles to make out a word and Jeffery would help him with it.

"Oh, Melissa, I'm glad you're here." Rebecca said as Melissa set her cup of coffee down upon a carpet table next to her favorite super-soft pink winged armchair. "Could you look at Kit's eyes and give us your professional opinion? He's having trouble reading."

"Certainly, sister dear…." Melissa said, setting her book in her chair and walking over to Kit and putting her face up close to Kit's so that their noses were nearly touching each other. She peered into Kit's eyes closely, looking for some signs to tell her the conditions of Kit's eyes. "Now that you mentioned it, sister dear, there were a few times when I thought Kit's eyes were too dark to be normal, almost black."

"Is that bad?" Chris asked worryingly from the sofa, setting his book down beside him and gazed intensely at his big brother. Jeffery looked a little disappointed that Chris had stopped reading but he also looked worried for Kit's sake.

"Yeah, what could be wrong with his eyes, Mommy?" Jeffery asked, his own worry turning to concern. He repositioned his arm around Chris' shoulders in an attempt to sooth his cousin and little surrogate brother's worries.

Kit blinked. "Are—are you saying there could be something wrong with my eyes, is that why I have trouble reading out of books?"

"Could be, I'm not sure." Melissa said, frowning as she examined Kit's eyes still more closely. A frown did not suit her normally kind face and Kit dreaded the time when she become angry. "We'll have to get Dr. Bagheera to look at them. With my status as a former nurse, I could get you an appointment for first thing tomorrow morning."

"D-do I have to? I don't like seeing doctors if I can help it. So um, I'm sure I'll be fine." Kit said in a small voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Kit." Chris said, he got up from the sofa and went over to Kit, giving his big brother a comforting hug. "Dr. B'heera is nice, I like him."

"Yeah, Cuz," Jeffery chimed in. "He and Mommy saved me from a terrible accident once. He'll be gentle with you. Once I needed a shot and I was really worried about getting one and then, I dunno how he did it, but I didn't even feel it!"

Kit smiled "Okay, I guess I'll see Dr. Bagheera tomorrow."

"That's my boy." Rebecca said proudly, joining the group hugging Kit.

"Heh-heh, thanks Mom." Kit said, blushing a little but he felt a sense of pride toward Rebecca calling him hers.

Her examination of Kit's eyes done, Melissa sat down in her pink winged armchair, propped her feet up on a matching pouf and begins to read her book by the light of the lamp that stood behind her chair.

The next morning found Kit, Baloo and Rebecca at the doctor's office, sitting in the waiting room. Rebecca closed Higher for Hire for the day to be there for Kit.

Kit sat there, squirming with apprehension in between his adoptive parents. He felt a large hand on his back as Baloo patted him consolingly.

"You alright, Lil Britches?" Baloo asked in concern. He knew Kit was nervous and he couldn't blame him, Baloo himself was feeling a twinge of unease, even though it wasn't even his appointment.

"I-I'm fine. P-P-Papa Bear, just ner-nervous." Kit stuttered, squirming uncomfortably in his seat.

Rebecca glanced sideways at Kit from her magazine and then pulled him into a one-arm hug and kissed him on the forehead.

"Relax, Kit, you're going to be just fine," she said kindly and soothingly.

Kit hugged her with both arms and said: "Thanks, Mommy."

Baloo and Rebecca looked at each other. Kit doesn't seem to realize what he had just said. Only intense fear could have pushed Kit into calling her 'Mommy'. Both of them did their best to sooth and comfort their eldest adoptive son.

Kit then picked up a Flyboy magazine and tried to distract himself with it. He did not speak for the rest of the wait, but kept staring at the page in the magazine. He was too nervous to speak and his adoptive parents, knowing this, did not try to persuade him to talk to them but put a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Lil Britches, I'm sure you'll be fine." Baloo said, trying to ease his adoptive son's fears and worries.

Kit tossed his magazine aside and flung his arms around Baloo's side, as though trying to suck up all the comfort Baloo has to provide like a dry sponge.

Smiling kindly, Baloo wrapped one arm around Kit's waist and patted him top of the head with his other hand.

Rebecca smiled gently as she patted Kit on the back. "Baloo's right, Kit, you'll be fine, just wait and see."

"Don't leave me." Kit said in a muffled voice, his face pressed against Baloo's side.

Now Rebecca joined Baloo in hugging Kit between them.

"Don't worry, Kit, we're stayin' here, we're not gonna leave ya, kiddo." Baloo said gently, patting Kit on the back of the head.

"We're staying with you, young man and that's a promise." Rebecca said in a mocked stern voice.

Kit chuckled and hugged them both back.

Just then, a female white fox wearing a nurse's uniform stepped into the waiting room.

"Kit Cloudkicker von Bruinwald Cunningham," she called and Baloo and Rebecca stood up, Kit still in Baloo's arms. "_Such a long name_…" she muttered under her breath as she surveys her clipboard. "The Doctor will see you now," she added with a kind smile, before sighing at the long name. "Who would name their kid such a long name…?"

Baloo heard her mutterings and decided to set the records straight while Rebecca just scowled at her.

"Uh, nurse? He's joint adopted, that's why he has a long name."Baloo said proudly, though mocking her comments under his breath. "_Who would name their kid such a long name_." he said sarcastically "And he wouldn't give up his Cloudkicker surname either."

Kit's body, meanwhile, became very tensed and he tightened his hold on Baloo's side, burying his face as deep as possible in Baloo's flight shirt, all trace of his tough guy routine gone. All the walls Kit had put up over the years came tumbling down as he revealed what a scared and innocent boy he really was to Baloo and Rebecca.

"Kit, Lil Britches, relax." Baloo said, gently rubbing Kit's back. "You're gonna be fine. Baggy is an old pal o' mine. He helped Chris with his being underweight, and he'll help you with your eyes. Come on, Lil Britches, you're Kit Cloudkicker, you ain't afraid of no doctors, are ya?""

Rebecca smiled at Baloo's attempt to calm and encourage Kit.

Kit leaned back so that Baloo could see his face; he smiled weakly as he replied: "N-n-no, Papa Bear."

"That's my boy." Baloo said gently, hugging Kit.

Kit hugged him back and said: "Come with me, Papa Bear, Mom, I…I don't want to go in there alone…Please, don't leave me."

"Of course, Kit," said Rebecca kindly, patting Kit's back. "We'll stay with you no matter what."

"Yeah kid, we'll come with ya and we won't leave ya." Baloo said softly, giving Kit a gentle squeeze. He and Rebecca then walked out of the waiting room, with Kit in Baloo's arms as he carried the young bear cub toward the dreaded room where Dr. Bagheera stood waiting…

It was later in the afternoon when Kit started to wake up from his laser eye surgery. His eyeballs felt a little sore and he felt two cotton pads tied to his eyes by a blindfold. He sat up in bed and made to take off the blindfold, but someone grabbed his wrist and he jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, young one," said Bagheera's voice softy. "But you need to keep these bandages on for at least a week, your eyes will be very sensitive to the light, so don't take it off."

"You mean I have to go around blind for a whole week?" Kit asked in dismay. Unknown to him, he was wearing a pair of dark sunglasses over the blindfold. "Just great…. Where's my Papa Bear? …And where's Mom?"

"Right here, Lil Britches," said Baloo's voice coming from the same direction as Bagheera's, so Kit assumed they were both standing side-by-side in front of him.

Kit held out his arms in the direction of the sound of Baloo's voice, signaling that he wanted to be held.

Baloo gently scooped Kit up in his arms and hugged him as Kit wrapped his arms around his Papa Bear's neck.

"Where's Mom?" Kit asked.

He then felt a gentle hand rub his back.

"I'm right here, sweetie," said Rebecca's soft voice in his ear.

Kit grasped Rebecca's wrist and pulled her closer so he could give her a hug from within Baloo's arms.

"Alright, you three," Bagheera said, approaching them with a cane and Rebecca broke off her hug with Kit, as though she thought he was going to whack her with it. "By order of the doctor—which is I— Kit is to stay at home while his eyes recover and I'll need him back here in a week to remove the bandages. In the meantime, Kit, take this cane so you can feel your way around and I also advise that you get someone to go everywhere around the house with you and let them be your eyes as they guide you wherever you go—and don't even think about removing the bandages, taking them off anytime soon might cause your sight to worsen."

Kit sighed as he accepted his cane from Dr. Bagheera. "Okay, doc, I won't."

"You'd better not!" Dr. Bagheera said with hard glare that Kit could not see, but he felt the impact of those words nevertheless.

"I-I-I promise I won't, s-s-sir." Kit stuttered, followed by a large gulp.

"Hey, don't look at him like that!" Rebecca snarled with her hands on her hips and Bagheera took several hasty steps away from her. "And watch your tone, buster!"

"Don't worry Baggy; we'll make sure he doesn't remove it." Baloo said, hugging Kit tightly in his arms. He frowned, Kit's body was tensed, and he knew that Kit could sense Bagheera's glare in the atmosphere and he started whimpering softy. "Shh… There, there… its okay, Lil Britches, Baggy won't hurt ya." He added, now rocking Kit slowly in his arms.

"T-thanks P-Papa Bear." Kit said in a small voice, while his body relaxed to Baloo's gentle massage of his back. "Thanks M-Mom."

"Did you really have to glare at him? He may not be able to see, buster, but he still sensed it." Rebecca growled, who was still glaring at Bagheera. "He's sensitive and doesn't react well to people looking at him like that; he's got enough of that from his days on the streets!"

Bagheera took a few more steps back, looking so nervous that he started to sweat.

"I was only trying to stress my point, Miss Cunningham," Bagheera said defensively. "I'm sorry, Kit, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," Kit said, his face turned slightly in the wrong direction since he could not see where Bagheera was. "Can we go home now, Papa Bear?" he asked, tightening his grip on Baloo's flight shirt.

"Sure, kid." Baloo said softly,

And he left with Kit in his arms and Rebecca, after sending one last scowl in Bagheera's direction, followed.

Bagheera sighed in defeat. "She's always that way with me…especially where Molly was concerned. That woman could make even Don Karnage run for cover with that look of hers…"

The yellow taxi screeched to a halt in front of Cunningham's Home of the Sky and then drove off, leaving Rebecca, Baloo and Kit in front of the steps leading into the house. Baloo then picked Kit up and carried him up the steps before setting him back down again.

"We're home, kiddo." Baloo said, knowing this would cheer Kit up. Kit had been gloomy in the backseat of the taxi all the way home and Baloo knew it was due to the fact that Kit wouldn't be able to see for a whole week.

Kit smiled sadly, he was happy to be back at Cunningham's Home of the Sky, but he wished he could see it. Using his cane, he felt his way to the door and pushed it open.

"KIT!" yelled Chris' voice happily, moments later, Chris bounded into the entrance hall, running toward Kit and throwing his arms around his big brother. "You're home, you're finally home! I missed you, big brother! Hey, did they fix your eyes?"

Kit, though caught off-guard, hugged Chris, enjoying the comfort from his little brother's hug.

"I missed you too, Chris," he said, ruffling his little brother's hair fondly. "And well, they're half done, bro, I just have to go around blind for a week and then I'll be fine."

Chris leaned back a little to look at Kit's face, and for the first time, he noticed the sunglasses. He reached up and lifted them an inch, saw the bandages and quickly put the sunglasses back down, making a gagging sound and shuddering.

"W-W-WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!?" Chris exclaimed in utter shock.

"What's wrong, Chris?" said Jeffery's voice and he came into the entrance hall. "Oh…" he said, comprehension dawned on his face as he caught sight of Kit. "Chris…Chris! Calm down, it's okay," he took hold of Chris and held him in a tight embrace. "He's just had an eye operation, he'll be wearing those sunglasses for a few days and then he'll be able to see better than ever."

Jeffery did not have to lift the sunglasses to know what lurks behind them, he knew that Kit had rather unpleasant-looking bandages over his eyes and the sunglasses were there to hide the hideous sight.

Over the week, Kit had to be helped up and down the stairs and fed by Chris and Jeffery and they assisted him with his showers, running the water for him, handing him the soap and back scrubber and then helping him dry off with the towel. Though he was still able to dress himself as long as someone hands him his sweater or nightshirt. For the independent bear cub, this was turning out to be the worse week of his entire life. Every day that goes by, the temptation to tear off the bandages was becoming stronger and stronger.

At last, at long last, the morning of Kit's bandages removal arrived. He couldn't help grinning as Jeffery and Chris helped him down the stairs for what he hoped was the last time.

"Well Cuz," Jeffery said as he and Chris guided Kit into the kitchen and seated him at the bar. "Today's the day. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get these bandages off, they're killing me!" Kit replied as Chris placed a doughnut into his hand. He could still feed himself as long as it didn't require silverware to eat it.

Chris hugged Kit. "Me and Jeffery are going with you, big brother, we want to be there when they take those nasty bandages off."

Kit smiled. "Thanks guys," he said, before taking a bite of his doughnut

After breakfast, the family got into Melissa's small car. Once again, Rebecca closed Higher for Hire for just that morning to be there for Kit.

"We need a bigger car, Mom." Jeffery said as he, Kit, Chris and Molly were all jammed together in the backseat, the whole backseat was really only big enough for two of the boys, or two boys and Molly, but certainly not big enough for three boys and Molly. "Ouch! Chris, get your bony elbow out of my ribs!"

"Sorry, Jeffery." Chris said anxiously, and he folded his arms and held both elbows in his hands to avoid poking anyone else in the ribs. He never wanted to hurt anybody, even if it was accidentally.

"Kit…" Molly said in a muffled voice. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"Huh?" Kit said, looking around blindly with a confused look on his face.

Chris looked across Kit at Molly and saw that Kit was squashing her against the car door, her face pressed to the window.

"Uh, Kit, you're squishing Molly…" Chris said, trying to pull Kit off of Molly, but it was impossible, as they were so jammed together, it was impossible to move without hurting somebody else.

"OW!" Jeffery cried as Chris accidentally rammed him in the ribs with an elbow after failing to pull Kit off of Molly. "_MOM_!" he whined to his mother, who was walking around the car, checking the tires, very similar to a plane's preflight checks. "Can't you get a station wagon or something? At this rate, I'm going to have to see Dr. Bagheera about broken ribs, and I'd rather not have an operation done to fix them."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Chris cried, looking desperately apologetic as Melissa got into the car, followed by Baloo, who sat behind the wheel in the driver's seat. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Jeffery."

The adults in the front seat weren't in any better position than the kids in the back seat; Melissa was being squeezed between Baloo and Rebecca, while the pair of them was squeezed between her and their car doors.

"Baloo…you need to lose some weight!" Melissa said in a muffled voice, grimacing as most of the pressing pressure she was feeling was coming from her left side where Baloo was located.

"Hey, I'm just big for my age." Baloo said resentfully, wiggling his big body in his seat in an attempt to get more comfortable behind the steering wheel.

"Tell that to my paper-flat body!" Melissa groaned, trying to push Baloo and Rebecca into their doors away from her.

In the backseat, Jeffery finally snapped under the pressure. His ribs were crushing on the armrest of the door as the tight squeeze between the four of them pressed him into it.

"Oh this is stupid!" he burst out loudly, losing patience. He then pulled Chris out of the tight space between himself and Kit and set him on his lap. Chris was a little heavier than the last time he'd been on Jeffery's lap but still light enough that Jeffery thought he could tolerate Chris' weight on his knees, at least until they got to the doctor's office. "Kit, scoot over and give poor Molly some room,"

Kit scooted over into Chris' seat and Molly was able to peel herself off the door and glared at the three older boys, as if to say: _'What took you so long?!' _

In the end, Melissa kicked Baloo out of the car, who yelled as he went flying out of the car and sprawled on the empty road. Melissa stepped out of the car, snatched Baloo up by his flight shirt and flung him bodily onto the roof of the car with surprising strength for a woman her size. And then, she took a rope from the trunk and tied Baloo to the roof of the car before getting back into the car, taking over the driver's seat.

"Ahh, that's much better. Are we all ready?" Melissa asked.

"What was that?" Kit asked, he had felt the vibration of something big and heavy being dropped onto the car.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." Melissa said kindly, knowing full well of how Kit would react if she told him she had strapped his Papa Bear to the top of the car.

Jeffery, however, leaned sideways to whisper: "Mom strapped Uncle Baloo to the top of the car…"

"WHAT?!" Kit yelled out loud.

"I'm sorry, Kit dear, but I had no choice." Melissa said apologetically.

Kit said nothing, but sat there; looking upset toward the treatment his poor Papa Bear was being subjected to.

"Hey, you can't leave me up here!" protested Baloo loudly, who was struggling against the ropes binding him to the luggage rack on the roof of the car.

"Hey," Jeffery said, wrapping his arms around Chris on his lap, as if acting as the seatbelt. "We need to get a bigger car, Mom."

"Right you are Jeffery dear, I'll look into getting a station wagon later." Melissa said, and then she stuck her head out the window, looking up at Baloo. "How's the weather up there, Baloo?"

"Aggie, you can't do this! Let me down!" Baloo yelled.

Melissa ignored him and started the car and off they drove, Baloo yelling and screaming all the way.

As they drove, a newspaper flew up and covered Baloo's eyes.

"Aggie, you can't leave me up here, I'm a pilot, not a parade float!" Baloo yelled, and then he muttered. "It must the wax in her ears, that's why she doesn't listen to me, it's gotta be the wax."

It was only a ten minute drive, but to a boy wanting to get the bandages over his eyes off, it felt like a much longer journey. After what seemed like an eternality to Kit, they've arrived at their destination.

"We're here." Melissa said

"Oh boy, I can't wait!" said Kit excitedly.

Jeffery opened his car door, letting Chris get out first and then pulled Kit along the backseat toward the door and he and Chris helped Kit out of the car. Jeffery then handed Kit his cane.

"Chris, you take Kit inside, I'm going to help Uncle Baloo." Jeffery said, and then he turned to look at Baloo, who was covered in newspapers and other street rubbish, such as discarded paper cups and French fry boxes from hamburger restaurants and other litters. "I'm sorry about my Mom, Uncle Baloo," he said as he climbed up to the top of the car and started untying Baloo.

"Aw, don't worry about it, Jeffers…. Hey, the Sox lost the series this season!" Baloo said, reading it from the paper on his face.

Jeffery chuckled. "Yeah, they've been losing since their star player walked out on the team, saying he had enough of fame."

Meanwhile, Chris led Kit into the waiting room and guided him into a chair while Rebecca went to the front desk and Melissa went to look for a suitable magazine.

"Excuse me," Rebecca said to a bored-looking young skinny cow with blond hair, who was sitting with her feet up on the desk, chewing gum and filing her nails continuously. "I have a Kit Cloudkicker von Br—oh never mind. He's here to see Dr. Bagheera for bandages removal."

"Dr. Bagheera is currently busy with a patient, ma'am," the cow said in a bored voice, not looking up from her nails. "In the meantime, sign the forms," she used her nail file to point at a stack of papers at the end of the desk.

Rebecca's face turned scarlet, feeling indignant toward the secretary's ill-mannered attitude as she scooped up the papers and stormed over to a seat, muttering about disrespect and unprofessional behavior.

Just then, Baloo and Jeffery came in just as Dr. Bagheera stepped out of his office with an ill-looking walrus.

"Just take it easy for a few days, Mr. Walls and take your medications and you'll be just fine." Dr. Bagheera was saying encouragingly to the walrus, who nodded and walked away without a word. "Ah, Kit, ready for—Miss Brown, get your feet off the desk! If I see them up there once more, I will sack you!"

Miss Brown, the bored young cow, had no reaction to this except to slowly remove her feet from the desk.

"And spit that gum out while you're at it." Dr. Bagheera added sternly.

Miss Brown spat her gum out and threw it into a bin, saying: "Hmm, I was getting tired of it anyway." And contented herself with reading a magazine entitled:_ Cape Suzette's Rumors and Gossips. _According to the front cover, there was an article in there called: _Shere Khan Secretly Aids Air Pirates! _The front cover has an edited, image-corrupting picture of Shere Khan shaking hands with Don Karnage in closure of their deal.

Dr. Bagheera looked as outraged as if she had let slip a disgusting swear word. For a moment he stood, trembling with rage and then he forced himself to calm down and approached Kit instead.

"Hello Kit, ready to get those bandages off?" He asked kindly, though his voice shook a little with barely suppressed rage.

"I've been ready since day one, doc." Kit said, holding out his hand for Dr. Bagheera to take. "Let's go."

Dr. Bagheera smiled as he took Kit by the hand and begin to lead him toward his office.

"Can I come too, Dr. B'heera?" Chris asked timidly, still clutching Kit's other hand as though unwilling to let go of it.

Dr. Bagheera smiled as he said: "Yes, you may come too, Chris. In fact…" he turned to look at Baloo, Melissa, Jeffery and Molly. "You may all come into my office, I daresay I might need Melissa's assistance."

Somehow, Rebecca was left out, but then she was too busy signing forms to really know what was going on. Muttering inaudible words as she scribbled across the paper with a slightly shaking hand.

They all followed Dr. Bagheera, who was leading Kit by the hand into his office. Then he lifted Kit up and set him in a sitting position on the high table.

Melissa then came up behind Dr. Bagheera, carrying a tray bearing his medical tools.

"Thank you, Melissa." Dr. Bagheera said, taking a pair of scissors from the tray. "Now, Kit, I'm going to start taking the bandages off, but do not open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

"Okay sir." Kit said respectfully, and from inside the bandages, he closed his eyes.

"That's a good lad." Dr. Bagheera said approvingly, patting Kit on top of the head. Then he took the sunglasses off and Chris and Jeffery turned away to avoid looking at the ugly bandages. Molly followed the boys' lead and turned away too.

Dr. Bagheera cut a ribbon of the bandages and slowly begins to unwind it from around Kit's head. When he finished, he placed the bandages on the tray that Melissa was still holding for him. Then he put on a pair of rubber gloves and proceeded to remove the cotton pads on Kit's eyes. He placed them on the tray and then took a wet washcloth and begins dabbing at Kit's closed eyelids with it, washing away the substance that was on the cotton pads.

"Okay, Melissa, you may throw those away," he said, nodding at the tray in her hands. "Jeffery, I want you to go dim the light, please."

"Aye-aye, sir! I'll be happy to." Jeffery said with a broad smile and a solute, feeling proud that Bagheera was asking him to help too. And he ran off in a rather bouncy way toward the light switch. He turned the round dial and the light dimmed instead of going off.

"Okay, Kit…" Dr. Bagheera said, looking Kit straight in the face. "On the count of three, you will open your eyes. One….two….three!"

Kit slowly opened his eyes, blinking rapidly before they opened fully. Everyone took a sharp intake of breath, for Kit's eyes are no longer black as they remembered them. His eyes were exactly like Chris' except that they were teal green instead of blue.

Kit blinked a few more times, and then stared around confusedly at the staring faces turned to his.

"What are you looking at?" he asked them

"See for yourself, Cuz." Jeffery said as he walked over, handing Kit a small handheld mirror.

Kit took the mirror and slowly brought it up to eye level, and he saw what his family was so shocked about.

"M-m-my eyes are gr-gr-green!" he stammered, staring wide-eyed at his reflection in the mirror.

"You didn't know?" asked Jeffery in surprise. "You were born with green eyes and you didn't even know?"

"Well… I was, uh, little when I…. never mind," Kit said, looking for a moment as though he was just about to relive an old nightmare. "But I hadn't looked into a mirror when I was…on my own."

Dr. Bagheera cleared his throat loudly and everybody looked at him.

"Kit, I have a few questions for you, and it would be best if you answer honestly." He waited, when Kit nodded, he asked. "Have you ever been exposed to extreme heat?"

"Y-yes, I-I was." Kit answered nervously. "I was little and there was a forest fire, I got away though, I didn't get burnt or anything."

"But you were obviously close enough to the flames to dry out your tear dusts." Dr. Bagheera said. "That could be when the eyes started turning black, and wearing no goggles while cloudsurfing didn't help them much either. I want you to wear goggles from now on, by order of the family doctor."

"Y-you mean… my cloudsurfing damaged my eyes further?" Kit asked, looking like a child who has been told that he was too small to ride the big roller coaster. His shoulder slumped in self-disappointment.

Dr. Bagheera placed a hand on Kit's shoulder out of sympathy. "Just wear goggles, Kit, I'm not asking for much, you can still cloudsurf."

Kit slowly looked up at Dr. Bagheera with a weak and sheepish smile, glad that the doctor wasn't cutting him off from his favorite pastime.

"And," said Rebecca's voice sternly from the doorway. "You'll wear a parachute from now on, young man."

Kit jumped as Rebecca walked into the office and he turned red from embarrassment.

"Mom…" he muttered feebly

"Now, now, Lil Britches," Baloo said, patting him on the shoulder. "I think she's right. Remember yer little run-in with a giant condor? You would've been flat pancake if I hadn't been a skilled pilot…"

Kit crossed his arms and glared in the opposite direction. "That wasn't my fault. The big stupid feather brain was such a road hog."

"Air hog, you mean." Jeffery corrected him teasingly.

Annoyed, Kit pulled Jeffery under a headlock and gave him a severe nuggie.

"C'mon Cuz, cut it out." Jeffery laughed as he squirmed and Kit smiled and laughed with Jeffery. Something about this brotherly interaction always seems to cheer Kit up and lighten his moods. "They're right, Kit, I don't want to lose you if another thing like that happens."

Kit released Jeffery and hugged him, for Jeffery was always bound to cry whenever he starts talking about the possibility of losing someone. Aside from a sad sniff and a single tear drop, Jeffery did not cry as he hugged Kit back. A hug from a close friend or family member always seems to stop the worse of his crying spells.

"Okay, Jeffery," Kit said softly, patting Jeffery gently on the back. "I'll wear a parachute from now on and I promise to be extra careful."

"Thank you, Cuz, thank you." Jeffery murmured as he hugged Kit more tightly, sniffing as tears of joy fell from his hazel blue eyes.

Chris and Molly came forward and hugged Jeffery and Kit in a group hug.

"I love you, big brother." Chris said happily. "I'm glad you're going to be safer from now on, I dunno what I'd do without you."

"Me either," agreed Molly.

"Aww, you guys." Kit said, touched and he hugged the three of them with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

**Authors' Note:**

**We have deliberately skipped the whole operation scene, as we couldn't bear putting it into words or details, and we didn't want to see it in our minds' eye either. We hope you'll understand.**

**KitCloudkicker52885 and Kit_Lee hopes you're enjoying their story. More is on the way.**

**Stay tuned…. **


End file.
